Royal Blood
by Bubbly12
Summary: Stan and Bubbles have both become vampires and now are the knights of the vampire prince who is about to become king and they're to protect him from slayers, jealous older brother, and bounty hunters also more new friends along the way.Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

This is a South Park and Powerpuff Girls fan fiction story and with OC

Stan and Bubbles don't belong to me, but Dean and Abby do. Rated M

**Royal Blood**

"Why can't you do anything right Bubbles!" yelled Buttercup. "I'm sorry I didn't see them!" cried Bubbles. "You need to be more focused your mind is always in La La La Land" said Blossom. "Doesn't matter you can't do your job it's better if you're not a powerpuff anymore." said Buttercup. "B-but I…" "But nothing Bubbles, I'm sorry to say but I think Buttercup's right I think it's better for all of us if you not in the team anymore." "I've been doing this for 11 years!" argued Bubbles. "Well consider this retirement then." "At least you can now focus on school now." "Fine I don't care, being a superhero is stupid and pathetic!" yelled Bubbles. Then she flew out of her window.

"How dare they? I've been a pwerpuff since I was five!" said Bubbles as she walked alone in the streets. Then she heard a noise and she panicked and shot a power ball and the garbage can exploded. But a black cat ran across the street frighten. "Oh it was just a cat." She whispered to herself. She took one more step, but out of nowhere a hand grabbed from behind! "AHHHHHH!" but her scream was never heard.

Three months after that and South Park

'My life totally sucks!' thought Stan marsh while lying down on his bed. He just got dumped by his girlfriend Wendy who was cheating on him for a month with Token and three days ago someone spread a rumor about him being gay and all of his friends are beginning to avoid him also his parents are barely around and act as if he wasn't there. "I can't take it anymore!" he said and punched the wall and made whole. "FUCK!"

Stan ran all the way toward Starks Pond. 'I can't live anymore! I don't want to be alone!' yelled Stan in his mind. He stepped on the railing and jumped off it as he was falling to his cold death, something caught him. 'Why am I in the sky?' He looked up but it was so dark he couldn't this person's face but he did see a streak of light blue. As they landed to the ground Stan kept his electric blue eyes staring at her baby blue eyes. She walked closer to him until their noses were touching. "Who are you?" whispered Stan. Her face saddened and she said "Forgive me…" she whispered and grabbed his shoulders and opened her mouth reveling two sharp teeth which bit down on his neck and her fangs dug into Stan's flesh and his blood was rushing out. Then he heard a male's laughter echo but everything went black and heard one voice. "Stop drinking all his blood I need him alive you know?"

"Where am I?" "You're in a warehouse out of town." answered the girl from behind him. "Gah! … hey!" "I'm sorry so what's your name?" "I asked you that questioned first and then you bit me!" "I'm sorry but I to because then he would tell everything!" "What are you?" asked Stan. "Her name's Bubbles and she's a vampire and you are too. Are we done here?" said a tired voice. "Pretty much" Bubbles said. "Wait what about me being a vampire and who are you!" questioned Stan. "My god you two want to know everything" "Dean you said if I drank from someone you would already tell me everything." "True but I also have to tell Stan" They were both shocked. "What! Now I have to bite someone?" "No, I just need two vampires to take me home" said Dean "and the name's Dean" he said to Stan. "So that was the reason all along why can't you go by yourself!" said Bubbles. "There are people trying to kill me" he said. "So what do you want us to do about it and how did you get here without getting killed either?" questioned Stan. "I had guards but they're dead I just made it alive! " Dean said "I happen to be the prince of all vampires" Stan and Bubbles mouths were wide open and gave him confused/shock look. "You guys can catch flies like that." He said boredly. "And you pick this day to tell me that?" yelled Bubbles. "I didn't feel like answering, plus I wanted two vampires to know the truth at the same day and now you won't bother me with those irritating questions of yours" "Whatever" she said while sticking her tongue out. "How childish" Dean said. "How dare you?" Bubbles and Dean got in an argument and Stan was standing there in confusion, 'Are these two nuts or just like that?' Stan thought. "H-Hey you guys?" "Oh sorry it's just he gets in my nerves sometimes" Bubbles said. "So I need you and she to help me fight whatever comes out to kill me." "What if get hurt?" questioned Stan. "You won't and if you don't believe me, I'll show you." Bubbles began to shake and huddling in corner. "N-no" "Hey what's wrong?" Stan told her. "Stan you see this knife I'm holding?" "Yeah, what of it?" "And you see my hand?" "Yes!" Stan said. He was becoming irritated with Dean. He smirked and without warning Dean sliced his own hand out and blood exploded out of it like a fountain. "OH!MY GOD! WTF!" Screamed Stan and Bubbles was crying in the corner. "Why did you do that you already are a vampire how much do you want to know?" she said to Stan. "Hey Stan we're not done yet" Dean said with a smirk on his face. Stan turned his head to look at him but only to have his eyes widen 'what that's not possible his hand was cut off how can it still be in his wrist?' "It takes about a few second for the hand, arm, and leg to grow back, impressive isn't it?" then Dean's hand that he cut off was on fire. "And for years people tried to claim a vampire's head to show the whole world that we exist but the evidence would burn away and no one will ever know." "So what do we get in exchange to help you?" "I thought you would never ask, well alright you won't ever be alone and Bubbles you will be treated the way you want to be treated and the both of will also be my personal knights" he explained. "You got yourself a deal and you Bubbles?" said Stan "Deal!" she beamed.

"So who's trying to kill you?" asked Bubbles asked. "My older brother Andrew." He said in a bored way. "Why you're his brother!" Stan said. "He wants to have the thrown and my father is dying and he has to pick one of us." He explained. "Why isn't it by oldest by youngest?" questioned Bubbles. "If we did that our kingdom would be a wreck." He said in a bored tone. "But some people also suspect my brother was the one that poisoned my father's drink with garlic." "Are all the vampire legends real?" questioned Bubbles. "Some but the rest is just full of crap" he said in an angry tone. "You must think those legends are making fun of your kind?" said Stan. "Screw you" Dean said.

"I'm so glad we can still eat human food!" Yelled Bubbles then people stared at the three in awkward silence. "Bubbles were in a public place" said Stan. The three them were eating in Mc Donalds. "Do you guys really eat this?" asked Dean. "Yes and do you really eat only blood?" asked Stan. "Yes why do you ask?" "No reason"

"Ugh, I'm tired we've been walking for hours can we have a break please!" said Bubbles. 'It's been three days now I wonder if anybody notice if I'm gone?' thought Stan. "Dean it's one in the morning we've been walking for three days straight and I'm hungry, cold, and tired let's take a break please!" begged Bubbles. "Quit complaining an average human could survive three weeks without food and think how much a vampire can survive without it." "But can we at least take a break I'm really sleepy." "Fine! When we get to the closes town will rest alright." "Thank you! Stan where's the closes town?" asked Bubbles. "Well the closes town is Seedville and its 5 mile away" "Alright let's go!" said bubbles. Stan and Dean ran with their vampire speed, while Bubbles flying.

"Alright were here happy now Bubbles?" questioned Dean. "It's beautiful" said Bubbles "Yeah It's nice here" Stan said "Well don't used to it you two because when were done with our little break were going home!" Dean said in a strict tone. "Awww…" both Stan and Bubbles said. "We'll stay for a while then" "Yay" they said.

"This place is so great the stores, the park, and the ice cream!" said Bubbles "You know she's really right about the ice cream it's so good, it tastes like heaven." Stan answered "You two do know ice cream comes from a cow's utter right?" said Dean in a disgusted tone. "Dean why are you against human food so much?" asked Stan. "Well first off the reason I hate-ugh" he bumped into someone. "Watch your going you stupid bit- what it can't be…" "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry wait Dean is that you?" "Abby why are you here?" he asked. "Is that it no hello or tell me the reason you left me a year ago is it because of my brother that?" she started yelling at him, then Bubbles spoke up "Dean who is she?" "Who am I who are you?" she said giving Bubbles a deadly glare. "Abby leave them alone and why are you here anyway?" "I moved here a year ago when you left me and what was the reason?" she asked "Your brother tried to kill me and if I murdered your brother I would only cause you pain so is that what you wanted?" "Okay will leave you two to your conversation will be getting more ice cream and-" "Hold it, who are you two and why are you with Dean?" "They're vampires-""I get that part because of their eyes! I'm saying why are they with you and who are they?" 'Our eyes, it's black and blue it sometimes has a red circle around our pupil when we're hungry' thought Stan. "So are you going to answer my question or not bloodsuckers?" she said "My name's Stan Marsh and her name's Bubbles Utonium and yours?" "Abby Manson, so how many years have you two been vampires?" "Four days and her three months" Stan said. "I turned them into vampires so they can help me." "Why do need help all of a sudden anyway!" "None of your business now it was nice seeing you but I'm afraid we have to leave!"

Seed Park

"So why did you leave that girl?" asked Bubbles. "Why should I tell you guys?" "Well she was pretty pissed off at you and took it out on us by calling us bloodsuckers" said Stan. "It's that idiot brother of hers Brian." "What about him?" asked Stan "He's a vampire slayer so stay away from him if you value your life" "Yes sir" said a frighten Stan. "So this Abby girl was she your girlfriend?" asked Bubbles sweetly. "She thought she was but she was just a blood donor to me" "Did she know that?" "No I just drank from her do you really believe that fairytale of a vampire loving a human Bubbles?" "Um... kind of" "Then Brian found out about it and-" "killed you" said another voice.

The Fight

"I waited to see your face again so then I can finally kill you!" "Heh! Been long huh? Brian" said Dean. "I see you turned two people into monsters and let me guess you two happen to be the missing teenagers." 'Missing so that means someone did notice I was gone!' thought Stan. "So are you here for fight my old friend?" asked Dean "We were never friends you beast!" he yelled listen you guys he isn't only going to try and kill me he'll go after you too so get ready." They both nodded and went on a fighting position. Brian made mad dash at Dean whom he easily dodged and then he went after Bubbles and pulled a weird fancy gun, it looked white with bronze lines decorations. He shot at her but flew out of the way. 'It's not a bullet, it shot a small wooden stake' "Stan run he's coming at you!" yelled Bubbles. "Huh! What?" then Brian punched Stan square on the jaw and it was so strong it made Stan fly to a nearby tree. Stan started panting and coughing blood. "Hey kid tell me, why did you decide to become a vampire anyway because did it ever occur to you that you might hurt a lot people like your family and friends Stan! It's people like you that make me sick!" "I didn't choose to become a vampire and how do you know my name anyway?" asked Stan. "You were on the news including that girl's family." He said in pitiful tone. Then Brian started beating up Stan and swearing at him. "Why did you even decide to travel alongside that monster and protect him for what he did to you heck he's not going to try and save your sorry ass." Then he pulled out his stake gun and aimed it at Stan's heart. "Say your prayers asshole" he said. But then Stan punched him in the stomach and made him cough up blood. "Fuck you man!" yelled Stan and gave him a swift kick to the head and punched him three times in the face. As Stan kept beating up Brian while Dean and Bubbles were watching. "We have to stop him he might kill him." As she was about to fly over and stop Stan Dean grabbed her arm. "Let him continue that will make Brian learn not to mess with us and if he dies well sorry." Dean said to her. Stan grabbed the collar of his shirt and turned his head to the side ready to sink his fangs in his throat. "You're going to be my first human snack dude." Said Stan and his pupils had a red orb around them shining brightly. "Good bye Brian" As Stan was about to end his life someone screamed "Stop!" it was Abby. "Abby…" said Dean in a disgusted tone. She grabbed Stan from behind (like what Sakura did with Sasuke) "Please stop don't kill my brother he didn't what he was doing so please spare his life I'm begging you Stan." She said with tears in her eyes. The red orbs in his were gone so eyes looked almost human. "If you want to drink from someone then go for me, my neck is open game so go ahead just leave my brother alone!" she yelled at Stan. "Alright that's enough come on Stanley let's go before we draw any attention to ourselves, beside I think Brian got the message." "Dean why did you let this continue my brother could've been killed don't you care how I feel you sack of shit!" yelled Abby "Well I found it enjoyable, he also bothered me, and no I don't care about you or how you feel I just used you, I never loved you, all I saw was an easy meal." He said with a smirk on his face." Abby broke down crying then Bubbles went to comfort her but only to get her hand slapped away. "Don't touch me you bitch!" she said. 'Boy does she sure scream really loud.' Thought Bubbles then Brian spoke up "You bastard how you dare hurt my sister again!" but the response he got was Dean's insane laughter. "She's the one who fell in love with me and decided to give me her blood!" he yelled in excitement. 'Is this really Dean because he never acted this way, but he did cut off his hand!' thought Stan. "Well you two let's go and Abby I would also enjoy your company." He said. Then without warning he knocked her out and carried her bridal-style. "Well come on you two I have a friend waiting for us at a nearby town." "But what about him?" asked Bubbles pointing at Brian. "Leave him I'm sure someone will find him." Dean said while making a mad dash and Bubbles close behind him. "A friend in a nearby town did he know we were coming here and wanted to kidnap that girl?" Stan questioned himself. "Is just using us could this all be a lie and is Bubbles part of this too?" Then he looked back at Brain who unconscious on the ground. "I'm sorry…" Stan whispered to him. Then went to catch up with the others.

More chapters on the way more action and maybe a little love. Also should I put a little slash or not?


	2. Chapter 2

'Where am I?' thought Stan 'It's so dark I can't see a thing' "Oh you finally woke up!" said a voice behind him. "WTF who the hell are you?!" yelled Stan. There were two red orbs that appeared in the darkness glowing brightly until the lights happened to turn on. It was that girl he saw earlier at Starks Pond, her red eyes began to fade and replaced with her original baby blue eyes. "Just what the fuck are you huh?!" screamed Stan "I'm just a girl who's now a cute night crawler." she answered "What..?" "A vampire and you are too" she said "What are you talking about I'm not a vampire are you fucking nuts or something?" questioned Stan "No! and you are a vampire I turned you into one remember?" "No..." said Stan "I bit you and drank you're blood and for the record it tasted so sweet" said the girl. Then flashes of him falling in the water and being bitten and someone laughing "Oh yeah now I remember and by the way who was that other guy with us and what's your name?" "My name is Bubbles I'm an ex powerpuff girl who was created by sugar, spice, and everything nice with a hint of chemical X and what about you and your name?" asked Bubbles "I'm Stan Marsh Star football player, dumped by my ex whore of a girlfriend, people think I'm a gay, friends and family avoid me as if I'm a sick parasite, and I'm alone in the world so my life is basically a sack of shit." answered Stan "Same here, I am alone too" said Bubbles then they both heard clapping and turned to see a boy who looked like the same age as them "Well it looks like you two are getting to know each." He had brown spike brown hair, light skin, purple eyes, clothing black with a black cape, and knee high boots. 'That voice sounds so familiar thought Stan "Oh my did I forget to introduce myself, I am Dean Oxton Second Prince of Vampires Oxton." Stan looked at him in shock, he just learned he's a vampire and now is meeting the prince of vampires "Ugh...I'm Sta-" "Stanley Marsh it's a pleasure to meet you" "Y-yeah m-me-me t-to s-sir" he stuttered. It wasn't that he was the prince of vampires that made Stan nervous it was Dean's appearance that got to him. 'He looks handsom and scary at the same time it's like he's staring at my soul...' thought Stan "You're probably wondering why I chose you to be a vampire, you see I need you and Bubbles to guard me while we journey to my kingdom and I will warn you the rode will be dangerous you might not be the same boy you were a few hours ago." he said "What about injuries?" asked Stan and at that moment Bubbles began to shudder "N-no... not again" "Heh, I thought you never ask." At that moment he pulled a knife and slashed his hand off and blood exploded from his wrist which splattered the walls "OH MY GOD!" screamed Stan but then he saw a blue glow around Dean's wrist and formed a knew hand for him. "You see simple as that and now look at my old hand will you?!" it was more of an order than a question. As Stan looked at the bloody cut off hand, it was on fire and he watched as it turned into ashes in mere seconds.

"Dean tell me why we're heading for a town called Seedville?" asked Stan "I am going to capture a girl that's why" "Why do you need this girl to do?" asked Bubbles. "Simple I'm going to drink her blood so I won't be hungry and don't worry I share food." "No I'm not going to bite anyone!" argued Stan "Human food won't help you fight the urge to bite someone you'll just suffer of your own stupidity Stanley" Said Dean "Hey Seedville is only 1 mile away!" said Bubbles and three of them went super vampire speed to head to their destination.

Seedville

"Wow this place looks so nice!" yelled Bubbles "and the ice cream is awesome" then she licked her strawberry flavor ice cream. "You got the ice cream part right" said Stan as he ate his vanilla flavor ice cream 'Ugh... how can those two eat that slop?' thought Dean to himself. Stan caught the disgusted look on his face and smirked "You never ate human food before haven't you" "You two know your eating something that comes from a cows utter right?" They both laughed at Dean while he he pouted.

As they went to the Seedville park to look for the girl that Dean needed."Dean why are people trying to kill you anyway?" asked Stan "My father was poisoned and doesn't have much time so he must decide who should be king, me or my older brother." he said "Oh, but aren't older siblings supposed to take the throne?" asked Stan "If we did that we might not know who we're giving the throne to so you have to get to know them, but if one of us is dead then the other will be king." Stan looked at him for a bit then he knew. "Your brother is trying to kill you isn't he?!" said Stan, Dean kept his eyes at the ground "Your correct Stanley and there is also a rumor that he was the one who poisoned my father's drink." "Wow I'm very sorry your high-" "DEAN!" they both turned around and saw a girl. She had long black hair in a pony tail, gray eyes, dark blue shirt, pink skirt, and black boots. "Is it really you Dean..." she asked with tears in her eyes "Yes it is and it's nice you too Abby I missed you-" SLAP! she slapped him "You bastard, you fucking son of a bitch, I hate you, why can't you fucking DIE! you fucking dick!" she screamed 'OMG! What the fuck is wrong with this lady!' thought Stan.

Bubbles heard the commotion 'What's going on?' she flew over to them and saw Dean holding his cheek, Stan looking shock, and a really pissed off girl. She walked over toward Stan "What's going on here..?" she whispered to Stan "Some chick slapped Dean and said some shit to him." answered Stan then she walked a little closer to Dean "Dean what's going on?" asked Bubbles, but only to be yelled at "And who the hell are you!" she yelled. "I should ask you the same thing." said Bubbles and her and the girl were giving each other a deadly glare, then Dean interrupted there eye fight "Bubbles, Stan, this is Abby and Abby these two are Bubbles and Stan my Knights." he said "I don't care who they are but why did you come back..." "I need you that's why "LIAR!" You don't care about me only my blood, am I correct?" Dean smirked "Of course I never really do care about you or your body it was your blood that got me interested." Then she bitch slapped him "Fuck you bloodsucking asshole!" Then she walked away with tears sliding down her face. "Bitch..." whispered Dean, Stan glared at Dean and Bubbles gave Abby a pitiful look.

"So where are we going now Dean?" asked Bubbles. Dean looked at her, he still had the slap marks on his cheeks they were fading slowly and then he answered her "Going home, since Abigail is no use for me I'll have to find another human to take her place" "I don't think that's going to happen Dean" said another voice lurking in the shadow. The three of them looked at the direction were the voice came from and appeared a boy who looked almost similar to Abby. He had black that covered his right eye, gray eyes, blue t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black shoes. "Oh, Brian it's so nice to see you again and how's the whole killing vampires business going for you?" asked Dean "Pretty good, I heard what you told my sister back there." said Brian "She really thought that fairytale of a vampire and human falling in love and she was also shocked to find out that her own twin brother was a vampire slayer and was going to kill her love." "Shut up you son of a bitch!" he yelled, then he turned to see Stan and Bubbles standing behind Dean "I see you turned two more people into vampires and they're the two missing teenagers." said Brian 'Missing so that means someone did notice I was gone!' thought Stan "So are you here for a fight old friend?" asked Dean "We were never friends you beast..." he whispered

"Listen you guys he isn't only going to try and kill me so you have to get ready...' Dean whispered. They both nodded and waited for Brian's first move. He made a mad dash at the three vampires. He tried to punch Dean but he jumped in the air so he went after Bubbles and tried to shoot her with a strange kind of gun and when he pulled the trigger it wasn't a bullet it was a small stake, she easily dodged it 'what kind of gun is that and how am I going to defend myself I've never been in a real fight before!' "Stan he's going at you!" yelled Bubbles "Wait what?!" But Brian punched Stan square in jaw, it was so strong it made Stan fly to a nearby tree and smash his body and land on the ground hard. Stan started panting really hard and when he lifted his head up he saw Brian standing above him. He kicked Stan's ribs which rolled him over and he repeatedly stomped on his chest and stomach. As he did that Stan coughed out blood "Hey kid, tell me why did you decide to become a vampire and did it ever occur to you that you might have hurt people like your family and friends Stan! It's people like you that make me sick!" Then when he stopped Stan spoke "I didn't choose to be a vampire and how do you know my name?" "You were on the news including that girl." Brian said in a pitiful tone. But his expression soon changed and he started punching Stan hard in the face and swearing at him "Why did you even decide to travel and protect that fucking monster!He's not going to try and save your sorry ass" When he gave one last blow to Stan's pretty but bruised face. He took out his stake gun and aimed for Stan's heart "Goodbye asshole" as he was about to pull the trigger, Stan punched him in the stomach which made cough up blood "FUCK YOU MAN!" yelled Stan as he gave Brian a swift kick to the head which made him fly out. As Brian was getting up slowly Stan was standing above him and kicked Brian head. Then Stan grabbed him by the throat and proceeded to punch him in the gut which made him scream in pain. As Stan was beating up Brian into a bloody pulp, Bubbles were watching in the sidelines "We have to stop him!" yelled Bubbles "Why?" asked Dean "He might kill em!" As she was about to fly over to Stan, Dean grabbed her arm and said "Let him continue that will show Brian not to mess with us and if he dies well sorry" Stan grabbed Brian's collar and turned his head to the side "You're going to be my first human snack dude was all he said. Then his eyes turned red and glowed brightly and was ready to sink his fangs into the throat. "Stop!" yelled a voice. When turned his his head a little, his red eyes saw Abby."Abby..." said Dean in disgust. She hugged Stan from behind (Like in Naruto when Sakura did with Sasuke) "Please don't kill my brother he didn't know what he was doing, please spare his life Stanley" She said with tears in her eyes. "Well I think the fight is over, come on Stanley let's go before we draw any attention to ourselves" "Dean why did you let this happen my brother could've been killed!" Yelled Abby "Well I thought it was enjoyable and he annoyed me." Then he was laughing darkly and Abby broke down crying. Bubbles went to go comfort her but only to have her hand slapped away "Don't touch me you BITCH!" 'Boy does she scream a lot' thought Bubbles then Brian spoke up "You bastard how dare you hurt my sister again!" Then Dean broke into an insane laughter "She's the one who fell in love with me in the first place!" he yelled in excitement 'Is this really Dean?' thought Stan 'Oh god Dean' thought Bubbles 'Why are you doing this?' thought to herself. Then he calmed himself down "Well you two lets go" then he turned to Abby and smirked "Oh, and Abby it would be good to have you stick around" he said when he appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach and twisted his fist which was more painful and made her cough up blood. She fell to the floor and Dean was dragging her with her ponytail. As he began to leave Bubbles spoke "What about she pointed to Brian on the floor who badly beaten, bruised, and bleeding "Forget about him I'm sure someone will find him" was all he said while he walked and dragging Abby with her hair, Bubbles looked at Stan. He was crying and looking at his hands that were full of blood. "Stan are you going to be okay?" asked Bubbles. Stan gave her a sweet smile and replied "Yeah... I'll be okay, thanks for caring Bubbles who should go I'll catch up with you guys okay later okay..." "Alright, I'll tell Dean to wait for you okay" He gave her a nod, then she walked off 'Oh Stan I wish I could've done something or make you fell a little better' thought Bubbles with small tears ready to burst out of her eyes 'And besides it's my fault you became this a... Monster and you're not the only one I'm also a monster too.' "Dean wait for Stan!" she shouted ahead. He sighed and stopped walking "Fine"

Stan bended down and whispered to an unconscious Brian and whispered "I'm so sorry and you're right I'm a sick person and a monster..." Then Stan ran over with his two comrades and three of them walked in the rising sun.

This took me a long time to finish so tell me what you and yeah Dean was a jerk so yeah. and Stan did go a little overboard.


End file.
